Shael Han
"Shael Han's demon powered armies appear to be well under the heel of their masters, but who is to say how long this state of affairs will endure? There is something unnerving about their careless sacrifice of souls and living bodies for greater power. Their ambassador is noncommittal and maddeningly vague - we should not rely on them as allies..." - Envoy Harig House Shael Han is the light at the end of the world. Youngest of the Scions, Shael Han saw her brothers wreck their father’s work, and she swore to see His grand design completed. This her House has dutifully done, and woe to any who try to stop them. Shael Han built her nation on spiritual and magical principles to ensure its prosperity, but it could not survive the Kingdom’s fall. To salvage her father’s work, Shael Han radically remade her people and reset her nation’s course. The celestial gods blessed her efforts, and her people have not deviated from this divine mandate since. Uniquely favored by the gods, House Shael Han’s nation of Achrion is disciplined, pious, and surprisingly strong for an island kingdom. Their divine magic and powerful technology makes their soldiers capable of amazing feats of skill and perseverance. As the other nations hurtle toward war, the Scion Queen’s ancient plans near fulfillment. Even the dullest can sense that their long service is nearly over. House Shael Han will either usher in a new world or die in a blaze of glory. Shael Han Play Style The Shael Han fighting style is a mystery to all of their enemies and for good reason. The Legionaries are some of the weakest troops on the field by themselves, however whenever they are close by a specialist they become a force to reckon with. The Wrath led by their Big Sister are experts in engaging more than one enemy at a time. The true strength of any Shael Han army are their specialists, vulnerable by themselves but extremely powerful when working together they can cause a symphony of destruction on any battlefield. LEADERS SHAELHAN-AvataroftheMonkey.png|Avatar of the Monkey (Rank 1)|link=Avatar of the Monkey SHAELHAN-BigSister.png|Big Sister (Rank 1)|link=Big Sister SHAELHAN-BlackLotus.png|Black Lotus (Rank 1)|link=Black Lotus SHAELHAN-DragonLegionKeeper.png|Dragon Legion Keeper (Rank 1)|link=Dragon Legion Keeper SHAELHAN-GeneralHu-Ren.png|General Hu-Ren (Rank 2)|link=General Hu-Ren SHAELHAN-LancerNexus.png|Lancer Nexus (Rank 1)|link=Lancer Nexus SHAELHAN-MadamMui.png|Madam Mui (Rank 2)|link=Madam Mui SHAELHAN-TheWarchild.png|The Warchild (Rank 2)|link=The Warchild SHAELHAN-TheWinterhawk.png|The Winterhawk (Rank 2)|link=The Winterhawk INFANTRY SHAELHAN-AvataroftheBear.png|Avatar of the Bear (Rank 2)|link=Avatar of the Bear SHAELHAN-AvataroftheElephant.png|Avatar of the Elephant (Rank 2)|link=Avatar of the Elephant SHAELHAN-AvataroftheSerpent.png|Avatar of the Serpent (Rank 2)|link=Avatar of the Serpent SHAELHAN-DragonLancer.png|Dragon Lancer (Rank 2)|link=Dragon Lancer SHAELHAN-DragonLegionnaire.png|Dragon Legionnaire (Rank 1)|link=Dragon Legionnaire SHAELHAN-IronLotusWarrior.png|Iron Lotus Warrior (Rank 1)|link=Iron Lotus Warrior SHAELHAN-TheWrath.png|The Wrath (Rank 2)|link=The Wrath SPECIALISTS SHAELHAN-CelestialGatekeeper.png|Celestial Gatekeeper (Rank1)|link=Celestial Gatekeeper SHAELHAN-CelestialTrickster.png|Celestial Trickster (Rank 2)|link=Celestial Trickster SHAELHAN-FulungDevourer.png|Fulung Devourer (Rank 2)|link=Fulung Devourer SHAELHAN-HammerofHeaven.png|Hammer of Heaven (Rank 1)|link=Hammer of Heaven SHAELHAN-HongYao.png|Hong Yao (Rank 2)|link=Hong Yao SHAELHAN-ParagonofWrath.png|Paragon of Wrath (Rank 1)|link=Paragon of Wrath SHAELHAN-ShieldofTaelfon.png|Shield of Taelfon (Rank 1)|link=Shield of Taelfon SHAELHAN-TheDeathbloom.png|The Deathbloom (Rank 2)|link=The Deathbloom SHAELHAN-TheRedWillow.png|The Red Willow (Rank 2)|link=The Red Willow SHAELHAN-ZaKen.png|ZaKen (Rank 1)|link=Za'Ken MEDIA SHAELHAN-StatCards.png|Stat Cards|link=http://wrathofkings.com/ks/wp-content/uploads/2016/08/ShaelHanCompiled.pdf